Removal of wheels from vehicle wheel hubs and placing old tires with new tires onto the removed wheels is a manual and time-intensive process. Often a vehicle is jacked up or lifted by a manually operated hydraulic lift or vehicle jack. Lug nuts are then manually removed via a torque wrench or tire iron. Once the lug nuts are removed, the wheel and tire are then physically handled and removed from a wheel-hub. Such manual operations may lead to inefficient operations, and potential physical hazards to a person removing the wheel and tire from the vehicle.